the yellow-dog contract
by gokult
Summary: the four times he gets a kiss from his best friend, and the five times he ever so subtly freaks out; he has some kind of a screwed up love story. (dedicated to mish aka my soulmate lol)


**TITLE: **the yellow-dog contract  
**GENRE: **romance, humor  
**WORD COUNT: **1346**  
NOTE: **dedicated to _mish_ aka my soulmate; you're graduating soon, and ily very much, but ur still, like, uber gay. hope you killed it at your lax game; a present for missing it, kinda. mostly bc i had too many feels & had to share & yeah this is pretty damn short. THANKS FOR INTRODUCING ME TO THESE TWO HEART ATTACK INDUCING IDIOTS WOW. heart heart heart.  
but btw & _tbh_, kil _so _loves me more.

* * *

**the  
**_yellow-dog_

.

.

**C O  
N T  
R A  
C T**

(he took a sip from the devil's cup/ / / _toxic_)

**i.**

Killua frowns as Gon takes him by the cheeks (like _super _abruptly) and kisses him on the lips. It's completely out of the blue on a random little mission they've taken on, and they're hiding from enemies for just a little bit inside of a dank little cavern, and Gon just— he just _kisses him._

Killua's pretty gobsmacked.

He sputters indignantly, his face flushing red as he takes him by the shoulders and _what the hell_—?

Gon tilts his head suddenly, his brow furrowing. "You didn't like it?"

"I—" Killua stammers, his arms hanging limply at his side, and somewhere on the other side of the world, Illumi feels his brother complex twitching. "— well," and Killua manages a strangled noise somewhere in the back of his throat.

Gon smiles gently and brightly at the same time, and his eyes just _glow _like amber and sunsets and all types of pretty, pretty things, and Killua's dizzy. "… did you sneak Leorio's booze again?" Killua asks dubiously a few minutes later with narrowed eyes, his fingers pulling at his shirt.

"Mito-san would _kill_ me!" Gon replies, horrified. They both wince when they hear the looming footsteps, and Gon smiles sheepishly. Killua snickers, and the kiss lies, forgotten.

.

.

**ii.**

— he says _forgotten, _but not _really, _because when Killua's showering, Gon stampedes inside.

Killua is likewise throwing and going batshit crazy because _a man needs his privacy when he's showering, _like _seriously_(?!), when Gon grabs his shoulders. He's about to start yelling and pulling cheeks and start throwing shit again because he is _so capable _of doing that right now, but Gon's eyes look incredibly serious, and Killua swallows nervously.

"Uh-huh," Gon eventually nods to himself after so many minutes. Killua's getting cold because he's literally butt-naked with his best friend, and _god, _this is getting so awkward.

"Gon, can we hurry this up?" Killua hisses after a while, the words closer to a command then a question. His gaze eyes up the soap because he's _pretty sure _he can throw that and knock the crazy outta him when he feels warm fingers close in on his shoulders again. Shocking blue eyes blink, and—

— he kisses him.

Like, _again. _

For the second time in a row in a _single day, _and all Killua is only capable of comprehending that Gon has _really soft lips, hell, fuck, shit wait, bad, _and wow.

_WOWOWOWOW _and _GONGONGON._

This is so damn uncool and _nice _at the same time, and it's killing him.

When Gon parts with a smack, his teeth flashing between his lips, his hair damp from the warm, humid air of the shower, Killua _stares— _mostly at Gon's lips, for that matter.

"I—"

Gon laughs suddenly. "Whoa, Killua, you're not wearing clothes!"

Killua chokes and _dies._

.

.

**iii.**

Killua shakes Leorio's collar. "It was _you, _wasn't it?" he spits, his eyes flashing. Leorio looks incredibly unimpressed.

"He said he _wanted_ to."

Killua coughs abruptly as he shakes his fist at Leorio threateningly. "I— _no_," he says exasperatedly. "He doesn't even know what it _means!_"

"Oh _trust_ me," Leorio says off-handedly as he browses the apples, "he's seen me and Kurapika enough to know."

And then, Leorio— the damn _fucker— _winks.

Killua makes a disgusted noise and wrinkles his nose and _wow, _he did _not _need to know that_. _Leorio smirks as he shines his apple on his coat pocket while Killua scowls again.

When Killua hears the tell-tale stamping of excited feet, he sighs expectantly as he turns on his heel. Gon grabs at him, his hands tugging harshly on his.

"Yes, yes, right," Killua says almost tiredly, his eyes slipping closed as he prepares to get swept alongside his best friend's pace, and, "— _mmph!_"

Gon looks all too pleased when they part again, his eyes all shiny like a copper penny, and Killua's frozen stiff and flushed and the shade of Leorio's shiny red apple. Leorio holds his stomach as he howls with laughter and shakes in his nice leather shoes.

"I— _why_," Killua asks slash _sputters_, his arms moving in a flustered motion. Gon's only half listening as he stares towards the other sections of the market, his nose sniffing along blissfully. If Killua was in a better state of mind, he'd tease Gon for being a freaking hound dog; instead, he just _gapes, _because no matter how many times it happens, a kiss is still like, a _kiss._

"Let's go, Killua!" Gon cheers as he drags him away, and Killua helplessly goes along with him. Leorio taps Killua on the shoulder as his heels dig into the ground weakly.

"You know, Killua, I _say_ he's _seen_ from me and Kurapika, but,"

Killua pales, and he does _not _like where this is going.

"— he's seen that," Leorio says casually. His grin is almost uncharacteristically wicked, and Killua prays that he chokes on his damn apple. Asshole.

"— and _more_."

When Leorio winks again, Killua kicks his foot into his face.

.

.

**iv. **

"Hey, Killua," Gon begins. Killua glances up warily at his best friend; he is all too aware of him at this point, what with his new found sexual, erm, _drive. _

"— can't you kiss me?"

Killua blanches.

"Wha—" he almost shouts, suddenly standing up straight. Gon hardly even looks up from the TV, and Killua frowns almost absentmindedly. Maybe he's just dreaming and this is all so _stupid, _and dammit—

"You won't?"

"Won't _what_?" Killua grumbles grumpily as he settles down next to him again, his voice almost exasperated. Gon blinks, his eyelashes brushing against his cheek, and Killua swallows nervously because oh, _shit, _maybe he wasn't dreaming.

"— kiss me."

Killua proceeds to choke on his spit and stumble backwards. Gon stares at him unblinkingly, his amber eyes always, always certain of himself, and Killua stares back uncertainly.

Gon tilts his head. "Do you want another example?" he asks curiously as if he's hopeless at _kissing_, and Killua sputters (he's doing that _much too damn often these days_) as Gon looms closer. He stops and inspects Killua when they're just _a single fucking inch away, _and Killua can hardly breathe.

(There has _got _to be an underlying pattern here. Seriously.)

"You have to close your eyes when you kiss somebody," Gon eventually says strictly, his arms falling back as he stares into Killua's eyes. Killua is currently incapable of words because Gon has no idea on the definition of personal space, _clearly, _as he grabs at his shoulders.

"I— we didn't do that the first few times," he stutters out, his face bright red because _fuck, _Gon, and _fuck, _kissing. Gon blinks.

"Oh," he says sheepishly, his hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck. "Well, that's because I really like your eyes."

(— and what the hell_ is this, _a freaking shoujo manga—?!)

Killua isn't prepared— is never prepared when it's _Gon_— when he gets kissed the fourth time. His eyes remain wide open like he's broken the rules (_but _mostly _because Gon likes your eyes,_ his mind thinks snidely), and Gon just plants his lips there innocently for a few seconds at a time. Killua's fingers twist into the carpet, and the TV is chattering in the background, and all he's filled with is Gon and lips and _kissing._

He'd call it a raging cliché, but the story's already over, and nothing's too cheesy when it comes to Gon because he's his best friend, and he might have the _teensiest_ little baby crush on him.

(It's like, _really _small. Seriously.)

When they part, soft lips gone from his chapped ones, Gon smiles expectantly, his eyes shining and glittering like gold and a smile jammed between his teeth.

"Kiss me," he repeats, and Killua flushes bright red again.

.

.

**v.**

"— I'll only do it once, you hear?! So you better be _ready _and you better just, just— and you have to, _have to close your eyes, okay Gon? _Pinky swear, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T PINKY SWEAR—"

"Yes, yes, I swear! If I break your promise I'll swallow a thousand needles…"

.

.

"Hahaha, Killua, you're _really _red."

"— aslkdjflak."

.

.

"Killuaaaa_aa_, you take too long, can't you just— _mmmph!_"

.

.

_Goddammit,_ Killua thinks, his cheeks burning between his hands as Gon bounces behind him excitedly. Somebody needs to teach Gon what a damn kiss _really _means.

.

.

;-)

* * *

these two make my heart cry bye  
JUNE YOU BETTER COME HELLA FAST  
but first comes HELL WEEK lol

still pretty much in love w/ u mish

**xxx.**


End file.
